As is well known, auto theft is a major problem in the United States and throughout the world. Most auto thefts occur when the vehicle is unoccupied and the owner is elsewhere. To combat this, the industry has proposed many different types of alarm and anti-theft systems. These systems range from simple mechanical locks which prevent mechanical operation of some element of the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the brake pedals, the clutch or the like to audible and/or visible alarms and sophisticated tracking systems that are triggered when unauthorized use of the vehicle is attempted when the alarm or system is armed to systems for disabling some operation of the vehicle, such as the electrical system of the vehicle.
While many anti-theft systems appear to be available for automobiles, the trucking industry has seen a dearth of anti-theft systems. To the knowledge of the inventor, the only system used for tractor trailer type trucks is a satellite tracking system that tracks merchandise and is not intended for use for preventing theft of the truck and/or trailer.
Therefore, there is a need for an anti-theft system particularly adapted to preventing unauthorized use of a truck, such as a tractor-trailer type truck.
However, while preventing theft of a truck, the system must permit safe operation of the vehicle and not interfere with such safe operation. Some anti-theft systems which disable an operating system of the vehicle could interfere with the safe, authorized operation of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for an anti-theft system particularly adapted for preventing unauthorized use of a truck, yet which permits safe authorized use of the truck.